My Quals
by scottiedog
Summary: Daniel goes to Washington DC for his quals, and meets the woman who will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

My Quals

Disclaimer: Do not own Stargate SG1 or JAG. No infrigement is intended. Bringing out the characters for a little bit and then will put them back. Butterfly O' Malley is my own.

Summary: Daniel goes to Washington for his quals, and meets a woman who will change his life forever.

Setting: year 2000

Two shows- JAG and Stargate SG1 it will start with:

In JAG, this takes place after Harm come back from flying: True Callings. Will end between Valor and Liberty. In Stargate SG1- will take place just after: Foothold. Will end right around the 3 part of Teal'c and the Replicators.

_A/N: Daniel will be wearing the glasses from Season 10. After about 4 Seasons I got tired of seeing Daniel with the same glasses all the time. So in my story I am fixing that._

**

* * *

****Chapter One**

Daniel was sitting at his desk wondering what he was going to do. He had been staring at the piece of paper in his hand for quite sometime and then at the back of his mind he was wondering when he would be able to get the translations done that SG-6 brought back. Daniel sighed, he put the paper down and went ahead and translated the first sentence but his mind wasn't in it. It was weird for him not to be jumping for joy at translating something. The piece of paper in front of him was glaring at him like a beacon from a lighthouse. He sighed again. 'Time to get this over with,' he thought. He dialed a number he knew by heart.

"O'Neill"

"Jack could you come to my lab? There is something I like to discuss with you."

"What about?"

"My re-qualifications. Nothing major. Just come down to my lab and I'll explain."

"Be there in 10."

"Thanks Jack."

Daniel looked at the memo again a little closer. The date for passing his 9 mm, P-90 and zat qualifications was two weeks away. Daniel knew that Jack had wanted all the archaeologist in his department and in all the scientific departments to re-qualify in at least the 9 mm and a zat, but with him it was more than that. Daniel knew that Jack had something to do with him being qualified in the P-90. ' Leave it to Jack to modify my qualifications,' he thought. Daniel heard a knock on his door.

"Come in Jack."

"What is going on, Space Monkey?" Jack said with a slight smirk. He loved using the nickname after getting back from Apophis' ship. To Jack, it just fit and it annoyed Daniel.

Daniel just shook his head. He knew he would never get rid of the nickname, so he just endured it. Daniel sighed because he knew what he was about to bring up would probably hurt Jacks feelings but also didn't want the Marines to get after him. Daniel had been taught by "O'Neill 101" as Jack would call it, but it did help to have more support than just his team. He wanted to re-qualify and learn from someone, who like Jack, was in Special Ops but could be human at the same time.

"I want to contact someone, that I grew up with," Daniel raised his hand to forestall Jack, "he's a military lawyer but he used to be in a submarine for the Navy."

The thought had occurred to Daniel while Jack was coming down to his office. Daniel had grown up in a neighborhood where there was segregation still going on albeit subtle in its own way. He had not understood it then but in the late '70s he had met a family of African Americans who understood segregation even if it wasn't prevalent in the '70s but more like in the early '60s. The teenage boy was about Daniels age. They had played at school when everybody thought he was nuts. Daniel liked everyone even different ethnic groups. Being raised in Egypt till he was 8 had taught him that whether you were white, black, hispanic, or Indian, that they were to be treated equally.

The teenage boy that Daniel had befriended in the late '70s had started his application for the Naval Academy. His name was Sturgis Turner.

" Let me show you his record, and then you decide if I should meet him or not."

Daniel had Sturgis Turner on the web page for Jack to read.

Jack found that Sturgis had entered the Academy when he was just shy of his 18th birthday; had graduated, then went on to be a shipmate aboard one of the USS subs in the area; worked up the ladder with that became XO, then decide he had enough, and went to law school. First duty station after law school was in Pearl Harbor and then was transferred to JAG Headquarters in Washington, D.C. In 1999. Met up with his Academy classmate and has been there ever since.

" What is this about? I know I can be slow, so spell it out for me."

"I want someone that has your experience as well as being human when teaching me the way you have but I don't want to tangle with a bunch of 'I am better than you are' attitudes from the Marines."

"They have been bothering you? You need to tell me if they have and I will nip it in the bud." Jack was surprised that Daniel hadn't mentioned being teased before.

Daniel sighed and then said, "This is precisely why I don't want happening. After our foothold situation here, it got me thinking of making sure I qualify especially well on it. That way if the Marines do there 'tude number again I will be able to show them up just a little."

Jack started thinking about this. He knew that Daniel was right if he, Jack, handled this, then it would look like a parent sticking up for his child. Then Daniel wouldn't know how to defend himself. That was the down side. On the up side, Daniel was right when it came to showing up the Marines. There was some that were decent but that was few and far between.

"Ok, but first let me tell Hammond whats going, so it's not a spur of the moment thing." Jack said with calm attitude that surprised Daniel. "Are you going to need time off for this?"

"Yes, about 2 weeks. That gives me 1 week in D.C. Then 1 week here before going on our next mission."

Jack went over to Daniel and called Hammond's office. With in seconds he was off of the phone. "Hammond's coming down here. You need to tell him what you told me."

"k" Daniel was a nervous wreck, why he didn't know. Then he heard a knock on the door. With more calm than he felt he said, "Come in."

Who walked in was Sam and Teal'c along with Hammond. Daniel wasn't expecting them but considering it did concern them he to concede the point. Once they were all seated, Daniel explained his reasoning behind wanting to go to D.C. And then waited for the other shoe to drop.

Hammond spoke first, "You should've told me sooner son, we would have dealt with the Marines who were harassing you."

"Indeed." Teal'c said with his most hard look. He was hurt that Daniel Jackson could not come to him when things were getting rough for him.

Hammond continued, "But I can understand your reasoning." George thought for a minute, and his mind grew thoughtful. "Jacob and I worked under a Navy Lieutenant in Vietnam. He was and still is a Navy SeaL. Through the military grapevine, I found out that he became a lawyer is now the JAG. Who did you say Tuners CO is?"

Jack looked at the computer since he was closest. "Admiral AJ Chedwiggen."

Hammond smiled, "That's him." He then turned to Daniel, "Make the call son. AJ is a fair man, straight arrow. He does not put up with bull. AJ is a bull in china shop when he needs to be."

Daniel chuckled with a smile grin, "Sounds like being around Jack most of the time."

"Hey." Jack said feigning hurt.

Daniel dialed an outside line. He wanted to get a hold of Sturgis before he left the office. He put the phone on speaker knowing that Hammond might want to speak to his old friend just like he did.

Daniel heard the line click that he had dialed outside the mountain, then phone ringing in their ears and being picked up by...

"JAG Ops, this Petty Officer Tiner speaking."

"Petty Officer Tiner, this General George Hammond of the United Air Force. I need to speak Admiral Chedwiggen ASAP."

Seeing all the Admiral exit the conference room and heading to their perspective offices, Tiner replied, "Just one moment and I'll transfer you, sir."

"Thank You." Daniel heard the connection being transferred then he heard.

"Chedwiggen." AJ replied in a commanding voice.

"AJ, it is George from Cheyenne Mountain. I don' t know if you remember me..."

"George, good lord, how many years has it been? Over 30 I would imagine. How are you doing?"

"Good. Listen I have someone under my command who needs to re-qualify in small arms and semi-automatic. Do you know of someone who can take this person under his wing."

Chedwiggen chuckled, "As of a matter of fact I do. Two actually. One is a Marine and the other is a Naval Pilot."

That perked Jack up. Daniel, Sam and Teal'c along with Hammond ignored him.

Daniel made a face when mentioning a Marine, then decided to ask if man or woman to Hammond on a piece of paper.

"AJ, is the Marine a man or woman?"

"A female Marine and a damn good one. She is personable, and she doesn't put up with any bull. Her name is Sarah Mackenzie, she is a light colonel. The aviator I mentioned is a Lieutenant Commander who will be receiving his 2nd DFC in the week or two." AJ sighed and put his glasses down on the desk, "They both care about people under their command, whether it is teaching or solving a case as well as saving each other sixes a time or two."

George chuckled,'Sounded like some of the people in this room' he thought but said,"Thanks AJ, for telling me. Could you patch me through to Sturgis Tuner, one of my people would like to talk to him."

"Sure. Why don't you come out to D.C. I am having a BBQ at my place. We can catch up then."

"I'd like that. Thanks." Then they heard the phone being transferred to Turners office.

" Turner"

While Daniel was focused on his conversation with Sturgis, Hammond ordered them all out. With slight protest from Jack, while Same gave him a 'get out of here' look.

Daniel had not heard it in over 20 years and it made him sigh with relief that he had caught him at the office and that he was still the man that Daniel had remembered. "This is Dr. Daniel Jackson. I am looking for Sturgis Turner."

"This is he."

That verified it. "Sturgis..." Daniel was hoping that Sturgis recognized his voice after all these years.

"Daniel?...It has been quite a while since we last saw each other." Sturgis was glad to hear from his old friend but something in Daniels voice told him that he needed help. If Daniel needed it, Sturgis was only glad to help him.

"Yes, it has." Daniel knew by the sound of Sturgis' voice that he would help him and he wanted to let him know what he wanted from him. Daniel just hoped that Jack and the General would approve Sturgis being on the secret of the SGC.

"What have you been doing?" Sturgis asked.

"Working for the Air Force going on 5 years now and before you ask it is all classified."

"Ok..." Sturgis was starting to feel like Harm and Mac did when they were dealing with Webb.

"I'm sorry, if I told you I would be thrown in the brig for a very long time. It is that classified."

"Ok." Sturgis sighed and sat down at his desk, "I am glad that you are doing ok but something tells me you didn't call just to catch up."

"No I didn't. I will be coming out to DC with some friends of mine. We would like to see the sights if you want to play tour guide.

Sturgis thought for a minute. "Ok, why don't you come out this weekend. We are having a summer get together at my CO's house on Saturday and we can discuss the details then."

"Ok, see you then."

Daniel and Sturgis both hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Daniel, Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and George Hammond were sitting in a commercial airline heading for D.C.

Jack had not been there since after the news reporter came to him and before that it was right after Iraq, he knew that this was Sam's 'stomping ground' as she puts it but to him personally it was a bunch of bureaucratic jerks. Jack looked over at his team-mates and was satisfied that they were enjoying the ride.

Daniel was reflecting on his life in general. He was glad that he was going to be seeing his old friend again, they had shared a friendship growing up that was comparable to his friendship with Jack. "Big Brother" is more the apt term for it. Daniel's love life was a whole other matter. Sha're was gone now, Teal'c killed her to protect him. He is glad that he was able to forgave Teal'c, otherwise their friendship would have been on shaky ground. Daniel shook his head this retrospective stuff stunk, he had other important things to think about, like how he was going to tell Sturgis what he had been doing the last few years.

When they all arrived in D.C. Daniel introduced everyone to Sturgis, who was waiting for them at the baggage claim.

After the introductions were over Sturgis said, "I hope you all don't mind of us stopping at JAG Ops on the way to the hotel. I have to pick up some paper work and I believe that the Admiral requested that you be shown to his office when we get there."

They all nodded their head in agreement to that and then headed out.

When they all arrived at JAG Ops, they were met by none other than Lieutenant Harriet Sims.

Harriet was sitting at her desk during her work and glanced up to noticed the visitors that walked into Ops. With a smile on her face, Harriet welcomed them."Welcome to JAG. My name is Lieutenant Harriet Sims." Then she noticed Commander Turner among them. "Welcome back Commander."

"Thank you Harriet. Could you escort these three," pointing to Jack, Sam and Hammond, " to the Admirals office. He is expecting them."

"Sure." Then glanced at the three and said, "This way." Jack, Sam, and Hammond followed her to the Admirals office.

Teal'c stayed with Daniel while Sturgis collected his paper work. While they were waiting Daniel and Teal'c and most of the staff in the JAG office heard the argument going between the two officers.

"Maaaac," Harm whined.

"No Harm. Your client is guilty as sin." Mac stated with a little bit of heat.

"He was trying to defend himself from the girls affections, he wasn't interested." Harm stated matter-of-factly.

Mac looked at Harm muttered in Russian

идите всосите лимон

. And turned around and went to her office, not knowing that the person who heard her was chuckling to himself softly.

Sturgis came out of his office hearing Daniel chuckle and then noticed where his head had turned. Mac must've said something that Daniel understood. "What did she say?"

Daniel shook his head and then asked, "Who is she?"

"That would be Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Makenzie." The Admiral said, who was walking back to meet Daniel with the rest of Daniel's team following behind.

"AJ, I would like you to meet Dr. Daniel Jackson." Hammond said with some pride. "And to his right is Murray." George had no idea when that nickname for Teal'c came into play. He could only suspect that it was from the Entity a couple of years ago that looked like the Colonel.

"Nice to meet you sir. I would like to meet her if you would not mind?" Daniel asked with all the curiosity of translating an artifact.

Jack had to chuckle while Sam smiled, George smiled and shook his head while Teal'c looked just as interested as Daniel in his own way.

"Sure. Sturgis why don't you introduce Dr. Jackson to the Colonel while I take these three to lunch."

As AJ was talking he was pointed to Jack, Sam, and Hammond.

Daniel, Teal'c and Sturgis headed over to the Colonels office while the rest headed out to have lunch with the Admiral. They knocked on the door that was slightly ajar.

Mac was muttering in Russian, thinking that she was talking to Harm until she heard someone else that wasn't Harm chuckle. Mac gave him a hard stare.

Daniel was unfazed by the stare. Especially after working with Jack on a daily basis. "Tar and feathering went out in the dark ages but that would be hard for him to suck a lemon wouldn't it?"

Daniel said smugly. '_Oh boy, Danny your projecting Jack_.'

Mac looked at him with surprise that he knew Russian and then her face hardened back into the mask, "Who are you?"

"Dr. Daniel Jackson. I am a friend of Sturgis'"

Sturgis spoke up then, "Mac, Daniel is here to train for his re-qualifications."

Mac tuned back to Daniel with eyebrows raised, "You in the military?"

"No, but I work for the military out of Colorado."

Mac made a face. She noticed a 'drop it' statement if she ever heard one. Then the four were interrupted by a new temp PO from Norfolk. "Excuse me sirs. Ma'am this fax just came in for you." The PO handed the fax to Mac.

"Thank you Petty Officer."

"Your welcome ma'am"

Daniel was watching the Petty Officer with interest. She had jet black hair, brown eyes, and brown skin. To Daniel estimation she was gorgeous. Then he heard Sturgis chuckle. "You finally got out of the geek stage I see."

"Indeed" Teal'c said with his deep voice.

Daniel turned to Teal'c and said, "Now who is acting like Jack."

"I concede your point." Teal'c said with a slightly raised eyebrow and a slight smirk in his eyes.

Mac was watching the whole proceedings with interest. She knew that the Petty Officer came from a harsh background like her own. Mac was just hoping that if Daniel was interested in her that he would treat her carefully.

Butterly looked at the handsome man that was in Colonel Makenzies office. After dropping the fax that was for her. Butterfly knew as she went back to her desk that, without a shadow of a doubt that the man with crystal blue eyes, slightly brown hair and a physique that was good enough to drool over, was the man she was going to marry. Butterfly decided that she would find out later who this person was, so she set to get back to work on Judge Helfmans request forms to all the senior attorneys, that needed to be out before Judge Helfman got back from her vacation which would be next week Then she would be returning to her duty station in Norfolk, but for now she needed to get to work on the forms and forget about the handsome man in the colonel's office.

Daniel had to shake his head and get back in the conversation with Sturgis and Colonel Mackenzie. He turned back around in time to hear Colonel Mackenzie ask.

"So you are here for your re-qualifications, huh?

"Yes, our commander gave all us scientist to be able to handle a 9mm, but in my case I will be re-qualifying for the 9mm and the P-90." Daniel answered.

Mac nodded, then turned to Sturgis, "You going to bring him to the BBQ?" Pointing to Daniel as she was saying the quesiton.

Sturgis nodded. Just then a cell phone rang that was in Teal'c pocket. So he left then and went to answer it a few steps away.

After the interruption with the cell phone Sturgis continued, "I am planning on introducing him," pointing at Daniel, "to Harm and the rest of staff on Saturday."

Teal'c came back to the group.

"Is everything ok?" Daniel asked.

"O'Neill requested that I meet him outside to head back to Colorado and that he would see you next week after your 'quals'."

Daniel rolled his eyes at that request. To him it sounded like Jack 'ordered' Teal'c. "Alright, I'll see you guys next week."

Teal'c bowed gracefully and left the building.

Sturgis turned to Daniel as Teal'c was going out the double doors of JAG, "Why don't we head out." Then turning to Mac he said, "We'll see you Saturday."

Mac smiled and nodded, "See you there." And went back to her paperwork that was before her.

Sturgis and Daniel both headed out of JAG to Sturgis apartment, to catch up but also for Sturgis to be able to get some paper work done while Daniel get some much needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: _I know this is short. The next chapter is the BBQ. Alot will be explained in that one, so hang on to your hats, it will probably sometime tomorrow morning or afternoon before he get Daniel's speil about the Stargate._

_Hope you enjoy this filler! :)_

**

* * *

****Chapter Three**

DC

_Saturday Morning 0700 EST Sturgis Turner's Apartment_

After Daniel got the much needed sleep, he staggered into Sturgis' kitchen to find Sturgis already pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Sturgis turned around to see Daniel come into the kitchen and chuckled, "Hey Daniel, still don't do mornings I see."

Daniel gave him a slightly dirty look and thought that Sturgis was perky this time of morning. He thought that being up this early in the morning was so wrong. Daniel grabbed the coffee mug that was on the counter and filled it with the rich brew. He took a gulp and let the brown brew go down his throat, and then turned around to see the small grin plastered on Sturgis' face.

"You, Sturgis, are to wide awake this morning." Daniel said sounding just a bit miffed.

Sturgis chuckled and shook his head, " I have a friend from my Academy days that you will meet tonight. He is the same way you are. It takes a bull horn to get him up."

Daniel smiled and mused that Jack would say the same thing about him.

Sturgis changed the subject from the coffee to the phone call from the previous day. "What was the phone call about yesterday?"

"Murray and the rest of my team along with General Hammond had to go back to Cheyenne Mountain, there was an emergency that they all couldn't get out of."

"Ah, Classified, right?"Sturgis said, raising a eyebrow.

"Yeah," Daniel was sad that he had to lie to his friend and potential friends. He was hoping that Hammond would be able to get clearance for the four officers he had to work with this week.

Sturgis noticed Daniels look. He knew that it was hurting his friend to keep things from him. 'Ok, Turner, time to change the subject' he mused.

"Why don't we go see some sights after breakfast and then head to lunch after picking up my father, after that will go to the Admirals, sound good?'

Daniel nodded his head, "Sounds like a plan."

Colorado Springs, CO 

_Cheyenne Mountain 0730 Mountian Time; Hammond's Office_

Jack was bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting for Hammond, who had called him to discuss the four people that Daniel wanted to tell about our little project. He didn't have to wait long, as soon as he started to put his hands in his pockets, he heard, "Come in Colonel."

Jack entered Hammond office, "You wanted to see, sir."

"Yes, I did. I want your opinion on these three."

Jack raised his eyebrow at the three. As far as he knew there was four.

Hammond saw the eyebrow. "I checked into AJ's myself, and found nothing there. He went after his daughter when she was kidnapped with the help from Rabb. He is a decorated veteran with little over 30 years in the Navy. What I want you to see is Rabbs file, to see if I missed anything."

Jack opened the folder and began reading. His eyebrows shot up like Teal'cs when he found that Rabb had gone to Vietnam at 16 looking for his father. Jack also discovered that he did halo jumps with a SeAL team. Received 2 DFC's and will be up for Commander soon.

"Rabb will be an excellent choice to bring into the loop." Jack handed the file to Hammond and then opened up Mackenzie's file and began to read. "I don't see anything wrong with this one either."

Jack then started Sturgis Turner's file. He noticed an altercation with the sub XO just after he made Lieutenant Commander and before he went to law school, which showed Jack that Sturgis could get the job done where it counted.

"This one is good to go too, sir." Jack said as he handed Sturgis' file to his CO.

"Good, I can call the president to add these four to the list."

"Five, sir."

"Five, Jack?"

"Yes, according to Rabb and Mackenzie's files they used Lieutenant Bud Roberts as their researcher. He would be good to have an extra pair of eyes and ears if Rabb and Mackenzie are not around."

Hammond thought for a minute and had to agree with Jack. If Rabb and Mackenzie were on investigations it would be good to have an extra pair of eyes and ears. "I agree Colonel. I'll contact the president and let him know. Give me about an hour and then contact Dr. Jackson when the go ahead is given."

"Yes, sir," standing up Jack said with much sarcasm that was allowed, "I better get back to my _beloved _paperwork," and walked out the door.

Hammond had to chuckle, of all his people, Jack O'Neill took the cake. He was damn glad and proud to have Jack under is command. The man was a genius in strategy in the war with the Goa'uld, even if he down played it. Hammond looked down at the files, 'Time to make the call to the president.' he thought and picked up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter one

_A/N: Here is the bbq and explaination. As promised._

_Not beta read. If there is any mistakes let me know._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Admiral Chedwiggens home

McClean, Virginia

1700 EST Saturday Evening

The Bar-b-que was in full swing. Daniel had already met with most of the officers at JAG except Harmon Rabb, who he was meeting here tonight. Like most of everyone, he was waiting for Harm to show up. Just then everyone heard a roar of an engine, and knew instictively that it was Harmon Rabb and his Cherry Red Corvette.

As Daniel waited for Harm to make his way to the backyard, Sturgis motioned for Harm to come on over.

"Hey Sturgis." Harm shaking his hand as a greeting.

Turning to Daniel, Stugis said, "Harm I'd like you to introduce you a friend of mine, Dr. Daniel Jackson. He is here to re-qualify in arms. "

Harm turned at the introduction and shook Daniel's hand as well.

"Nice to meet you," Harm said with a little bit of confusion.

"Likewise," Daniel said with some curiosity. At the same moment his cell phone rang, as well as the one in the house. Daniel looked at the caller ID, which read 'ONEILL' with the ok sign next to it. Daniel nodded his head slightly, understanding the message. He would be explaining about the project, and hopefully nobody will look at him like he is from another planet.

Just as Daniel was looking at his phone, AJ Chedwiggen, was in the house nodding his head in the phone, then hanging up. AJ took a deep breath, he knew that he was going to get a quick briefing on. He sighed, 'Time to bite the bullet.'

AJ went to the back door and called Harm, Mac, Sturgis, Bud, and Daniel to come inside for a little while.

As they all entered AJ's living room, he said, "Colonel Jack O'Neill just called to let me know that General George Hammond, just got the ok from the President of the United States, to let us into what Daniel has been doing for the last 3 years."

Everyone turned to Daniel, who was looking at AJ, "Jack is right sir, I do need to let you know." He took a deep breath and explained, "The Stargate was found in Giza, Egypt in 1928 where a Dr. Langford and his colleagues found it. It was put on the back burner until 1945 when a Dr. Littlefield went through, then in early 1990's a young archaeologist caught the attention of Dr. Catherine Langford she introduced him to the Stargate and he figured out the symbols on it after 2 weeks where others had failed. The Stargate lets you travel to others worlds and other cultures. We have been able to travel to a lot of worlds and have met some really interesting people. A collegue of mine can explain this better but the Stargate is made up of Naquadah." Daniel's voice gets soft and whole lot of pain, "We have enemies who are called the Goa'uld who take over the host body, my wife was one of them. They burrow in the back of the neck to take over the host. The first sign that they are who they say they are, are their bad god complex, glowing eyes, and their, as Jack would say, over the top clothing."

Bud was taking this all in, and then commented with some awe, "You were the one that firgured out the symbols on this Stargate?"

Turning to Bud, Daniel said, "Yes I was. I found that the symbols on the Stargate were star constellations."

"Wow," was all Bud said, he was awe struck.

Daniel smiled and shook his head. He was immediately brought back to the present with Harm stating,

"So why do you want us involved?"

"Jack, General Hammond, and I want you involved in case questions were asked why I was here. We have enemies, that are trying to take over the program and wanted some allies here in Washington, if and when they pop up."

AJ nodded. He had heard the rumors floating around the Pentagon when he went to see the SECNAV just last week." The NID?"

Daniel and AJ heard a few gasp. Then Daniel answered AJ's question, "Yeah, they have tried to take Hammond once. Jack doesn't want it happening again. "

"So while your doing your qualifications Hammond and O'Neill want someone to watch your six while your doing them." Harm stated with matter-of-fact clarity.

Looking up to Harm, Daniel said, "Yes." Then Daniel noticed Bud was not with them anymore, "Where's Bud?"

"Right here sirs, I went out to get my briefcase from the car. I remembered while we were all talking that there was a memo sent to someone here in the DC area about Dr. Jackson, so I went out to get it."

As Bud is talking he is walking toward to the small group with a piece of paper in his hands, then at the tail end of his statement he hands it to Daniel.

All it said was:

**Four eyes in DC. Tail, instructions to follow.**

**SBK**

All four JAG officers watched Daniels face, as he read the note. It went from mildly curious to angry. '_Damn'_, thought Daniel, '_Why can't I catch a break?_' He took a deep breath to steady his breathing.

"Do you know who SBK is?" Bud asked curious to find his new friend so angry.

"Yeah and I thought I would catch a break." Daniel said with calmness that wasn't felt.

AJ broke into everyone's musings and said, "We'll go ahead and get Daniel certified with his quals, but be on our guard. This old SeAL has somethings he could use to make sure we can keep tabs on who is following us." Turning to his officers, "Why don't you three go outside and be with our guests while I chat with Daniel for a minute."

Harm, Mac, and Bud headed outside, trusting their CO, to find out who it was that they were dealing with. They left the living room to join the rest of the party outside.

Turning to Daniel, AJ asked, "Who is SBK?"

Daniel took a deep breath. He had he elbow in his hand, while his right index finger and thumb were pinching his nose. "Senator Robert Kinsey."

AJ's eyes went wide, "You sure?"

"Yeah, I am sure." Daniel said sigh that was laced with anger.

"Damn."

"Yeah."

AJ wanted to lie but the truth was better anyway, "He came to my office after everyone left the other day, and offered me a position, and I turned him down flat. He didn't like it but that it was fine with me Kinsey reminded me a rattlesnake we had in Texas on my ranch who was hard to get rid of."

Daniel chuckled, "Jack calls it his spiney sense is going off when ever Kinsey is around. As for turning him down, welcome to our world."

Unbeknown to Daniel and AJ there was a commotion outside that was resolved quickly.

"Admiral!" Harm shouted from outside with some urgency in his voice.

Daniel and AJ came running out of the house to see three guys subdued.


End file.
